Beautiful
by AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth
Summary: Hanji was injured from the last expedition. She asked Mike to do her report about what the expedition was all about. While reading her report, someone barge in her room -and read this one-shot so you will know- Rated T for Levi's cursing.


**I know what is written in my profile that I'm not gonna make fanfics, but I change my mind! Writing is fun!**

**I missed the first three days of LeviHan week! Huhuhu! It's even my OTP!**

**But I'm not giving up! Even though it's the fourth day of LeviHan week, I'm gonna make prompts for the three days I missed! Also for the upcoming days!**

**Thanks to ****_Lil chrome-chan _and her stories****, I've got inspiration to do this prompts!**

**Prompt 1: Vision**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's nighttime and the moon took a peek at Hanji's window making her room shine beautifully the same as her reflection. The stars twinkle ever so brightly. She wonders, "What if the titans are not true?" , "What if the walls aren't built?" and they are free. Like what Armin's mentioning; the mountains, the non-stop water called ocean filled with salt, the deserts and many other places. But everything's a nightmare; a nightmare full of dead bodies with blood, screams and shouts, pleading not to eat them, not to end their lives yet. But Hanji is more curious about something, "Why is everything so beautiful whenever she's injured?" , "I think fate decided it." , "I think the future sees through me; fast as an eagle's eye, or faster as whirling tornadoes, like a vision."

The expedition wasn't successful. For her. She's bed-ridden for days now. Her injury is fine if you look at the outside. Her ribs are broken. Her left leg's almost gonna fall. Her right arm seems alright but is badly injured. "Even 5 pages will do." Hanji said talking to Mike.

"Is it really okay? I can make-" Mike waNted to protest. She and Hanji were close, people even mistook them as siblings with different surnames.

"I said 5 will do, you don't need to overwork yourself because of me."

"Well then, take care." Mike said as he leave her room. 'Sabishii (lonely).' Hanji thought. She drifted herself to sleep.

The brightness of sunlight spread across her room Causing her to wake up. The birds chirping and the wind that is being welcomed by the window causing the curtains to flipped a bit. From her window, she can see trees with their leaves swaying happily, innocently. If the world could be like that, happy and innocent. "Hanji?" A blonde man peeked at her door. "Oh you're awake. Her's the report you're asking for."

"Thanks Mike." She smiled.

"Jaa." Mike said as he leaved the room. Her decision Was correct, Mike make the best of the reports. Later did she know -while reading the report- someone barged into her room and took off her glasses. "Is somebody there?" She asked.

"Oi, is someone there?" she asked once again. She raised her left arm and sense her surroundings, she felt an arm,then travel it to recognize who the person was.

"Tch. You should've asked who am I." A cold voice said.

"Levi?"

"Who do you expect to? Irvin? Moblit?"

Hanji laughed. "Anyway, why did you took off my glasses? You know I'm blind as a bat without those. Also, I'm reading the report Mike has given me."

Silence was Levi's response.

"Levi? Oi,Levi. Give me back my glasses."

Still, no response. Levi was surprised, Hanji is beautiful without her glasses. Her brown orbs are much more appealing. But her vision's a blur without her glasses.

"Lev-" Hanji was cut of when something warm and soft touched her lips. It's Levi lips. She thought that Levi's lips were rough and harsh the same as his attitude, but she's wrong, it's warm and soft.

"Hey Le-" Hanji was supposed to say something but Levi cut her off again, kissing her. As if there's something precious inside Hanji's mouth. Something he treasured. Something he'd like to hold forever.

"Levi." She said, pushing him a bit.

"Why?"

"Something"s weird about you today."

"Hn. Really?"

"Like you kissing me. It's not that I don't like it. It's just..." Hanji's cheek flustered, not wanting to continue the sentence.

"So it means you like my kissing?" Levi smirked.

Hanji wasn't able to answer his question, instead, she pulled his arm and kissed him. "Is that a yes?" Levi asked as Hanji nodded. Levi put back her glasses, "Take care, Shitty Glasses." Then leave. Hanji touched her lips. Amazed on what Levi did earlier. "I think that's what the future wants. Too" and continue to read the report with a smile on her face.

It's afternoon Hanji is trying to stand and walk while holding onto something. She tried it with no hands but failed. She fall making her sit causing a loud thud to be heard. Levi came to her rescue. "Just what the fuck are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to stand." Hanji answered. Levi assist her to stand and let them sit on her bed. "Say Levi. Was that kiss earlier, did you stole it or-"

"I stole your first kiss. Why? Do you think I'll kiss you without a reason?"

"It's not like that." Hanji blush. Again.

"I love you. That's why I kissed you." Levi said.

"Eh?" That was Hanji's response. She can't believe what Levi told her.

"Oi Bloody Specs, don't tell me you're deaf, too. God, dafuq is wrong with you?"

"Aishiteru, Levi." Hanji said as they kissed in the midst of the afternoon. Feeling each others' lips. Feeling each others' touches. Feeling each others' feelings. Feeling each others' affection. Feeling each others' Love. Well, she is correct, 'Everything is so beautiful whenever she's injured.' 'Just like now, Levi confessed his feelings to her.' The sun gave a beautiful sunset, saying goodbye and to say hello for the coming moon. Her vision at things become more wonderful.

Become more...

Beautiful.

* * *

**Well, that's it guys. Sorry if some of my grammars are wrong. I know it's short, but I hope you guys enjoy while reading it. ^.^**

**#LeviHanRules!**

**#LeviHanWeek!**


End file.
